


C.R.E.A.M

by HumanOnAFullMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: C.R.E.A.M., Cute, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Established Relationship, Implied Rest of Pack, M/M, New York City, Staten Island, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Wu Tang Clan, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanOnAFullMoon/pseuds/HumanOnAFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek accidentally let's a Wu Tang reference slip and now Stiles is determined to prove he knows more than he lets on about Pop Culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.R.E.A.M

It all starts on a day when Stiles comes home from work with a bigger check because of overtime. Derek is ecstatic to see his face light up as he runs through the door with a big goofy grin on, jumping on the coffee table.  
“Babe, this is like an extra hundred dollars! I am going to wine and dine your ass so hard. You don’t even know!”, Stiles practically screams. 

“Woo! Dolla’ dolla’ bill y’all!”, Derek retorts.  
At the time Stiles is too happy to really notice it, but when he is stuck replaying the moment in his head, he can’t help, but notice the casual swagger and tone of the words. Like Derek doesn’t just know the reference, he has heard it and sung it many times. And Stiles sets out to prove this not just for himself, but the whole pack. 

\----

They are in the car on the way home from the store when Stiles quickly steals the auxiliary cord from Derek’s hands. Once on Youtube he finds C.R.E.A.M by Wu Tang Clan and turns it up loud enough to make the Camaro shake and rattle. The intro tune rolls, but Derek’s red tipped ears and glare confirm all of Stiles’ suspicions. So, Stiles helps him along.  
“Cash rules everything around me. C.R.E.A.M get the money. Dolla' Dolla' bill Y’all.” , he sings with the biggest shit eating grin. 

“I grew up on the crime side, New York Times side  
Staying alive was no jive  
At second hands, moms bounced on old men…”, Derek raps with no flaws. 

“I knew it!!!!!!” , Stiles interrupts, “You were holding out on me, Sourwolf!” 

Derek is even more red, but he plays off his embarrassment.  
“Knew what?”, but Stiles kept quiet and was already scheming a way to get Derek to perform the whole rap for the pack. 

\----

July rolls around and the whole pack has planned a trip to the beach. “Cool Derek” was quickly remembered half way through the 3 hour car ride and Stiles was determined now.  
“Babe, do you mind if I play some music, I’m sort of tired of I-Spy.”, Stiles says innocently reaching over the center console to put a hand on Derek’s thigh. 

“Nope go ahead. I’m grateful for any amount of time I can get where you will shut up.”

“You’re so mean to me, Derek Hale. I don’t know why I date you!”, Stiles says as he pulls up Wu Tang, “Or do I?”, he says as the songs intro plays.  
Everyone in the back is happy with the song choice, but gets rapidly confused at Derek’s spike in heartbeat and red flamed face. 

“Please, Please Sourwolf show the pack how fucking awesome you are!”

With everyone still thoroughly confused but singing in unison:  
“Cash rules everything around me. C.R.E.A.M get the money. Dolla' Dolla' bill y’all.”

Derek looks grumpy and is glaring holes in Stiles head, but quickly shifts to full concentration as the first major rap comes on and his voice fills the car with the lyrics:  
“I grew up on the crime side, the New York Times side  
Staying alive was no jive  
At second hands, moms bounced on old men  
So then we moved to Shaolin land  
A young youth, yo rockin' the gold tooth, 'Lo goose  
Only way, I begin to gee off was drug loot  
And let's start it like this son, rollin' with this one  
And that one, pullin' out gats for fun  
But it was just a dream for the teen, who was a fiend  
Started smokin' woolies at sixteen  
And running up in gates, and doing hits for high stakes  
Making my way on fire escapes  
No question I would speed, for cracks and weed  
The combination made my eyes bleed  
No question I would flow off, and try to get the dough all  
Sticking up white boys in ball courts  
My life got no better, same damn 'Lo sweater  
Times is ruff and tuff like leather  
Figured out I went the wrong route  
So I got with a sick ass clique and went all out  
Catchin' keys from across seas  
Rollin in MPV's, every week we made forty G's  
Yo nigga respect mine, or anger the tech nine  
Ch-chick-POW! Wu from the gate now” 

“Damn! Our alpha is a badass! Who knew? How do you know all of that?”, Erica piped up first. 

“Well you remember when me and Laura went to New York? Staten Island represent! Just saying…”, he said effortlessly. Everyone looks at him in complete awe. 

“What? I did some serious soul searching!”, Derek said ears going red once again, but this time Stiles leaned over the center console and gave him a kiss.  
With his arms loosely around Derek's neck to not distract his driving. Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear: “Cash rules everything around me. C.R.E.A.M get the money. Dolla dolla bill y’all.”, at the close of the song making Derek grin something mad and probably illegal, “I am so making you rap in bed. I don’t know why, but it’s major turn on.”

“Everything turns you on, Stiles.”, he replied dumbly.

“Nope. Just everything about you, my Wolf-Man.”, Stiles says simply.


End file.
